The True Meaning Of Friendship
by Rukira
Summary: This is just a story I decided to write. It's about Jounouchi and the gang (Yes, I use their japanese names) and this girl I made-up named Rukira. It might have a bit of romance =3 Anyway please read and review! Thanks!
1. One Rainy Night

Author's Note: o.o okay people... This is REALLY going to suck so brace yourselves =3 Anyway... I'm not much of a writer but I just HAD to write a story o.0 anyway I'll stop talking and get on with it. ^^;;  
  
The true meaning of friendship  
  
Chapter one  
  
One rainy night...  
  
It was a cold and rainy night. The kind that you just stay home and watch the rain fall On the empty streets. Yet this one young girl still wandered around. She had long brown hair and dark green eyes. Her baggy black pants and shirt were completely soaked. She finally looks in front of her, instead of the wet pavement, only to see a blond boy standing there, holding an umbrella above the girl's head.  
  
"Katsuya-kun...? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Jounouchi grinned. "I could ask you the same question..."  
  
The young girl looked away. "I was just... taking a walk..."  
  
The boy sighed. "On a day like this? I swear... You can be weird sometimes, Rukira-Chan."  
  
Rukira didn't know what to reply. Instead she just smiles and nodded. Jounouchi smiled as well. "We'll you should get back home before you..." he stopped and looked at Rukira "...before you get any wetter..." he blinked blankly.  
  
Rukira laughed and put her hand behind her head, sweatdroping "No, that's ok... It's better out here..." She smiles "I like the rain!"  
  
Jounouchi sighed and a small smile appeared on his face. He stepped closer to her so they were both under the umbrella. "Your dad kicked you out again, didn't he?"  
  
Rukira crossed her arm and looked away. "Maybe..." she replied a bit angrily. This made Jounouchi smiles widely. "I'm riiiight!" he poked her "C'mon admit it! The great Jounouchi is right again!" Rukira grinned slightly "Yeah sure, all hail the great Katsuya-kun!"  
  
The boy smiled. "Well I would invite you at my house, being the gentleman that I am, but I have to admit that my dad isn't much better..." He gave Rukira one of those funny looks. "Well then..." she replied "Now what?" Jounouchi shrugged and began to walk, dragging Rukira with him.  
  
Author's Note: Mkay. that wasn't very interesting XD Please review it anyway, tell me if I should continue or not =3 thanks. 


	2. Pizza Time!

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the first chapter. heh. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. So anyway here's the second chapter!  
  
The True Meaning Of Friendship  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pizza time!  
  
"The Pizzeria?" Rukira blinks has she looked over at Jounouchi, who grinned sheepishly. "What? Can't a guy eat?" He replied walking in The Pizzeria still dragging Rukira with him. "Hey... I can't get in through door!" he said trying to get in over and over again. Rukira rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the umbrella that 'magically' closed it.  
  
Jounouchi sweatdroped and blushed slightly. "Heh... yeah, I knew that... 'Was just checking your smarts..." he said "Y'know... to see if the water drained your brain, or something... heh heh..." He walked in and went straight to the counter.  
  
He looked back at Rukira who was still standing outside. "Um... You comin' in or what?" He asked not taking his eyes off her. The young girl stepped in and looked around before joining him at the counter.  
  
"Okay, so I'll." he blinked "WE'LL have a large pepperoni pizza and two soft drinks please!" he ordered wrapping his arm around Rukira's shoulders. "Unless you want something else?" he asked her grinning widely. Rukira blushed "No... no that's fine..." "Great! Let's sit down then!" Joey ran over to a corner beside a window. She fallowed and sat in front of him and looked out the window.  
  
"You okay?" Jounouchi asked a bit concerned. "...Huh?" Rukira looked at him a minute or two later. "No, no! I'm fine!" she sweatdroped. "Then why did it take so long for you to answer?" he asked giving her a weird look. "Uh..." she blinked trying to find something smart to say "'Cause the water drained my brain..." she blushed when she realised what she just said. Jounouchi began to laugh "Oh, I see..."  
  
The woman behind the counter called Jounouchi to come get the pizza. He hopped out of his seat and went to pay her. Meanwhile, Rukira turned he gaze back towards the window. The boy came back with the pizza and soft drinks. He then noticed Rukira wasn't in the same world has him again. So he sat down and began to eat, wondering how long it'll take before she snaps out of it.  
  
About 10 minutes passed and three quarters of the pizza was already gone. "Rukira-Chan..." Jounouchi waved his now covered in sauce hand in front of the girl's face. He blinked wiping his hand in a napkin. Rukira finally blinked and looked at him and the pizza. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PIZZA?!" she yelled scaring Jounouchi who dropped his slice on the floor. "Uh... I ate it...?" he sweatdroped. "B-but you just bought it!" she said blinking blankly. "No, I bought it 15 minutes ago. You zoned-out again..." the young man explained. Rukira put her right arm on the table, holding her head in her hand. "Oh... Sorry..." she took a slice of pizza and began eating it.  
  
"Rukira-Chan..." Jounouchi started "You're doing that a lot lately... Are you sure you're okay?" "Neshh waa shine..." They both blinked. Rukira shrugged and swallowed her piece of pizza she had in her mouth "Yeah, I'm fine." She repeated. Joey smiled and continued eating.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, o.o very interesting... Oh, and Jounouchi and Rukira AREN'T dating even if it seems otherwise ^^;; heh... They've just known each other for a very long time. I might reveal a bit of it later on... ~.^ 


End file.
